Discoveries
by stillskies
Summary: [Complete, Oneshot] Subaru discovers something about Seishiro that he didn't know. SuxSei


AN: I really should be working on a different story, but stupid Seishiro doesn't want to take the hint… Oh well. Definitely OOC for Subaru and Sei-chan, but they wanted to get away from the broody angst that is CLAMP's style… Anyway, I do not own X/1999 or Tokyo Babylon. They belong to CLAMP, as stated above… Hugs to my wonderful beta, Neko Kate-chan!

**Discoveries**

It was late, and Sumeragi Subaru knew that he should be in bed. It wasn't that he hadn't tried, but the feeling that someone was watching him was too overpowering to allow him to drift off. What made it worse was that he knew who it was.

Subaru glanced out the window and looked at the branch where he knew Sakurazuka Seishiro was. Of course, the onmyouji couldn't see the older man, but he knew he was there nonetheless. Deciding that enough was enough, Subaru walked to the window and opened it. Looking at the seemingly empty branch, he called out, "I know you're there, Seishiro-san. If you wish to persist in watching me, do so inside. It's unnerving having you stare at me through the window." Turning around, Subaru left the window and walked out of his bedroom.

It only took ten seconds for the onmyouji to feel the presence of the Sakurazukamori. Knowing that Seishiro wanted only to get a reaction out of Subaru, the younger man carefully banished any emotion other than apathy and continued on his way to the kitchen. He didn't need to turn around to know that Seishiro was following him.

Subaru looked at the clock and sighed. The green numbers on his microwave told him that it was 1:32 am. He knew, without a doubt, that he should be in bed, but he also knew that unless he found out why Seishiro was here tonight, he would never be able to get to sleep. They had an unspoken truce. The Sakurazukamori was allowed to stalk Subaru and watch him to his hearts content on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Seishiro usually disappeared around midnight, allowing Subaru to sleep.

It was currently 1:33 am on Monday morning, a day where Seishiro shouldn't be peeping through his window, and he couldn't use the excuse that he was lingering from his stalking the day before, since Sundays were off-limits as well. Knowing that he wasn't going to figure it on his own, he asked, "What are you doing here, Seishiro-san?"

He could feel the assassin smirk before he answered. "Why, Subaru-kun, you invited me in."

The onmyouji sighed. "Not why are you here, as in my apartment. I know full well why you're in here. I mean, why are you spying on me today?"

Subaru turned around to look at his 'guest,' and was shocked to see what the other man was wearing. The Seishiro that he knew only wore suits. Subaru was absolutely certain that the other man only owned suits, but looking at the man now, he knew that he was wrong. Seishiro wore a pair of low-slung acid-washed jeans that were too tight in all the right places, along with a black tank top. The other man looked good.

As soon as he thought that, he realized that he had completely missed the other man's reply. Mentally chastising himself about the hentai thoughts that were threatening to surface, he replied, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that, Seishiro-san?"

Seishiro smirked, as if he knew what Subaru was thinking, which caused the onmyouji to blush. Studiously ignoring the stain on his cheeks, he concentrated on the other man's answer. "I was on my way home from a club that a friend had dragged me to, and decided that I wanted to peek in on you. I had thought that you'd be asleep."

Subaru blinked. He could have sworn that he heard Seishiro say 'friend' and 'club' in the same sentence. "I'm sorry, did you say 'friend' and 'club?'"

The Sakurazukamori smiled. "Yes, Subaru-kun."

The onmyouji blinked again. "You have friends?" For some reason, the thought of Seishiro having friends was unfathomable to the young man. After all, Seishiro was a murderer, and murderers didn't have friends. They had victims. It wasn't until he heard Seishiro laughing that he realized he had said this out loud.

"Do you truly find it unreasonable for murderers to have friends, Subaru-kun?" Seishiro asked.

Knowing that there was no way to back out, he sighed. "Yes, Seishiro-san, I do. Normal people have friends, not murderers."

Seishiro chuckled. "Now, now, Subaru-kun. Murderers are people, too."

Subaru glared at the other man. "And how do you meet your friends, Seishiro-san? Over a cooling corpse?" The last part was said sarcastically, but if the Sakurazukamori noticed, he didn't show it.

"Of course not, Subaru-kun. That wouldn't be polite, intruding on another's kill." Subaru rolled his eyes, and Seishiro smiled at him. Subaru dimly noted that the older man looked extremely good smiling, especially in that outfit… Once again mentally chastising himself, he refocused on Seishiro. "I met this particular friend under my Sakura tree. He was covered in the blood of his latest victim and muttering something about violet-eyed men. I took an instant liking to him."

For some reason, Subaru didn't like the fact that Seishiro took a 'liking' to this man. Something must have shown on his face because the other man was suddenly in front of Subaru, close enough that if the onmyouji leaned in, he could kiss the Sakurazukamori.

"Don't worry, Subaru-kun," Seishiro whispered, "I don't like him in the way that I like you." With that said, Seishiro leaned in and claimed Subaru's lips.

It crossed Subaru's mind to pull away, to stop the kiss, but a larger part of him wanted this, had wanted it for so long, that it suppressed the initial urge. Instead, Subaru responded, moving his lips hungrily against the older man's. He felt Seishiro's tongue sweep against his bottom lip, and he moaned. The slight parting was all Seishiro needed to thrust his tongue inside the younger man's mouth.

Subaru felt Seishiro's tongue make contact with his own, and he immediately began to twine his tongue with the other man's. For several minutes, the two fought for dominance, until the need for air was more important that establishing control. The two pulled away from each other, panting heavily.

The onmyouji gently put two fingers against his swollen lips, dazed. He had never been kissed, and he had been absolutely positive that he never would. After all, the man that he loved had killed his sister, so it didn't exactly inspire romantic fuzzies.

Subaru's eyes, which had become unfocused due to the intensity of the kiss, focused on Seishiro, who was smiling contently and looking at Subaru as though he were going to pounce. Suprisingly, the younger man realized that he did, in fact, want the older man to pounce him. Unfortunately, to Subaru's dismay, the older man continued to stand there.

Deciding that it would be up to him to pounce, Subaru smiled. Slowly, he crossed the short distance that separated him from Seishiro and pushed him against the wall. Sinuously, he pressed himself against the older man, lightly rolling his hips against the assassin's groin. His smile turned more predatory when he heard the strangled moan that was torn from Seishiro's throat.

A part of his mind was screaming that this was wrong and that he was going to regret it in the morning if he went any further, but Subaru pushed the voice away, replying that it was, in fact, morning, and if worse came to worse, he could blame his behavior on exhaustion.

Subaru placed his lips on Seishiro's neck, eyes glancing upward to watch the older man's face as he lightly sucked the skin around the pulse point. He watched as Seishiro's eyes rolled up in pleasure as the onmyouji gently bit the older man's neck, watching as the older man's eyes closed when Subaru ran the heel of his hand over the bulge in Seishiro's pants.

Casually, Subaru pulled away and took in the other man, letting his eyes linger longer than was polite. Seishiro still had his eyes closed, and Subaru momentarily thought that the assassin looked very erotic pushed against the onmyouji's wall with his eyes closed. Mentally, he debated whether or not to strip the Sakurazukamori then and there, or lead him back to the bedroom. After all, his ever so helpful mind pointed out, the bed was in the bedroom, and that would make for a more comfortable setting.

Subaru decided that his mind was right, and that the bedroom would indeed make the plans that he intended to enact with Seishiro more comfortable. The younger man leaned in, carefully keeping his body from touching the older man's, and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to the bedroom. You're invited to join me, if you wish." With that said, Subaru turned around and walked to his room.

Subaru wasn't even fully in the door when he was lifted from behind and thrown on the bed. Before he could even try to process what just happened, possessive lips were claiming his own and warm hands were roaming his body. Subaru moaned at the sensations, lifting his arms to wrap around Seishiro's neck and pulling the Sakurazukamori closer to him.

Seishiro pulled away after a few minutes and began kissing down Subaru's neck while the younger man's hands were tugging at the black tank top in a futile attempt to take it off. Subaru's hazy eyes refocused on the assassin, who was now tank topless. Subaru smiled and leaned up to start kissing the newly uncovered skin.

Deciding that it would be much easier if he were on top, Subaru rolled them so that Seishiro was on the bottom. Quickly, he divested himself of his pajama shirt, unveiling his chest to Seishiro's hungry gaze. Before the Sakurazukamori even had a chance to do anything about the newly found pale skin, Subaru's lips were on his chest, sucking, biting, and licking a trail down to the assassin's belly button. The onmyouji paused to give some attention to each pert nipple, taking a few leisurely minutes to suck and nibble each nub before moving lower.

Suddenly, Seishiro's hand was in the onmyouji's hair and pulling him up to meet the older man's lips. Seishiro lifted his hips, purposely rubbing his growing bulge against the younger man's. Subaru moaned at the contact. Suddenly, the younger man needed more contact, and there wasn't enough skin for his liking. Abruptly, he pulled away from the kiss, and began kissing down Seishiro's chest again. Instead of lavishing the nipples with attention, he ignored them, leaving behind a wet trail from his tongue.

A few seconds later, Subaru was placing hard kisses over the denim of Seishiro's jeans until he reached the zipper. Carefully, he grabbed the zipper with his teeth and pulled down, ignoring the sudden hiss from Seishiro and the way his hips thrust up. Soon, the zipper was undone, and Subaru hooked his thumbs through the belt loops and yanked the jeans off. Seishiro, to Subaru's delight, wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Satisfied that the older man was naked, Subaru climbed the other man's body, making sure to let the silk of his pajama bottoms slither over Seishiro's erection, making the other man moan from the contact. Suddenly, Subaru was underneath the assassin, lips claimed once again in a searing kiss while the older man freed Subaru from the pajama bottoms. With one pull, the silk pajama bottoms and Subaru's boxers were flung across the room.

Subaru could tell from Seishiro's eye that he'd had enough teasing, and the onmyouji waited in anticipation for the payback that Seishiro was sure to inflict. Warm hands began to caress Subaru's chest, and the younger man arched into the contact. Subaru let out a low moan as the hands trailed lower. He felt a gentle caress moving over his hipbones.

"Seishiro-san…" Subaru's eyes closed as he lifted his hips. "Please…"

Seishiro smiled at the man below him. There was a flush on the younger man's cheeks, and his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks. _Beautiful,_ the Sakurazukamori thought. _Absolutely beautiful._ Slowly, he lowered his lips until they rested against the onmyouji's, coaxing Subaru into a gentle kiss.

Subaru responded enthusiastically, moving his lips softly against the assassin's. Slowly he parted his mouth, inviting in Seishiro's tongue. Gently, the two twined their tongues together as the allowed their hands to roam each other's body.

Seishiro ran his hand over the younger man's stomach, slowly inching lower until his hand came into contact with Subaru's erection.

**Cut Scene**

Seishiro's orgasm triggered Subaru's as well. A few more thrusts onto the older man's chest, and Subaru cried out Seishiro's name. He fell onto the Sakurazukamori's chest, struggling to regain control of his breathing. When he did, he rolled off the older man, snuggling into Seishiro's side.

The assassin planted a loving kiss on the younger man's forehead, and pulled him closer. Without another word, the two men fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

XxX

Subaru awoke the next morning to a pleasantly aching body. He looked at the space next to him and wasn't surprised to find Seishiro gone. A small pang of disappointment was shoved aside as the onmyouji firmly told himself that it was to be expected.

Getting out of bed, he noticed a piece of paper folded neatly on the nightstand. Curious, Subaru picked it up and unfolded it. With a smile, he read the neat kanji.

_Subaru-kun,_

_I'm sorry that I won't be there when you wake up, but I had other business to attend to. Thank you for an enjoyable morning. I'll be seeing you soon._

_Seishiro_

Folding the paper, he placed it in the drawer of his nightstand. It seemed that their relationship had once again changed, and for once, Subaru discovered that he was happy about it.

-End-

Author's note: Yes, there was a lemon. No, there wasn't a plot. Yes, it was OOC. No, there will not be sequel. You want the lemon? Let me know, and I'll send it to you. Hope you all enjoyed! Reviewers are loved!


End file.
